Kenzokuk
Kenzokuk is a roleplayer who portrays an old man. Who is Kenzo? Old man Kenzo is an innocent old man who tends to embrace and enjoy the good things in life. He used to be a loyal customer and regular visitor to The Gator Bar and prior to that The Great Pug before that burned down. He is shy and mostly mumbles incoherent ramblings. Although his poor old mind doesn't work that well he is loyal and always pays his tabs on time. After becoming a follower of Blue Man he gained the power to occasionally transform into his younger self. While in this form he's usually referred to as Anime boy Kenzo. Biography/History Wing-manned by Roflgator A drunk Kenzo was found wandering the Void Club by Roflgator, appearing lost on April 14th, 2018. Learning that he was divorced with a daughter and living miserably in the back corner of some bar Rob seemingly took pity on him. He attempted to wingman him to different women but after a long night of trying eventually gave up. Being a forgetful old man he's dropped his credit card several times in The Great Pug. Rob having spyed his code has 'recovered' his card for him repeatedly without him noticing any withdrawals of funds. He was once tricked into hooking up with Miss Minerva DH on April 29th, 2018 by Rob and Space Whale. Mishtals husband NgnTimmeh was intended to act as a translator as an excuse for his poor language and social skills. For roleplaying effect Kenzo improvised and started speaking in a different language and by sheer coincidence it happened that NgnTimmeh spoke the same language. After creating a hilarious moment both of them happened to be Swedish IRL. Blue Man Blessing After praying to Blue Man he was blessed with the form of an 'Anime Boy' for a while. While under the spells effect he still was not able to pick up any girl before the magic expired. Lately he has regained this power to occasionally transform into an anime boy when praying to Blue Man. He fought in The Lair of Roflgator fighting pits and lost against Harly on July 1st, 2018. Blood sacrifices during weddings He's had the bad luck of becoming a recurring blood sacrifice during weddings when Arcadum has been acting 'minister' (if it can be called that)... The act entails being slaughtered and having people roll around in your remains on the ground. After having his soul tortured and ripped back from the underworld he was revived again, both times. Poor old man Kenzo... *May 20th 2018 during Sorry and Dangos wedding. *June 10th 2018 during WiFiPunk and Paige's wedding. During the Red Man Rising event he used his Blue Man powers to battle the Red Man cursed S0ra but ended up being killed again. and Rob when speaking to Uzu|thumb|250px]] Return visit to The Royal Gator 2020 Kenzo made a return and visited The Royal Gator on Feb 7th, 2020 where he got involved in a dispute between UzuriMia and Kuri who were arguing about their dysfunctional relationship. steps in front of Kuri and Kenzo|thumb]] Unknowing he was lead on to talk to her and appeared to be hitting on her in front of Kuri, who was spying from a bush. To this Kuri got fuming and violent towards Uzu. When Kenzo stepped in to stop him, he ending up in a "God-RP" battle of sorts. The arguing would eventually turn Uzu and Kuri on eachother, both of them using their god-RP powers to literally fly away and forget about Kenzo. Another sacrifice Roflgator, taking counseling from the therapist robot Psychology together with his son/daughter Sorry and her husband Dango, Kenzo was seen as a way improve their relationship. How you may wonder? Well in commemoration of Sorry's and Dango's original wedding, another sacrifice of Kenzo was suggested as a way to renew their wedding vows. At first dismissing the idea, Rob eventually ended up pushing Kenzo into a fireplace, commenting "Just like old times...". Before the day's end Kenzo was somehow retrieved by Rob from Hell again. His torment probably didn't help the counseling in any way though. Trivia *Kenzo has a tendency of dying brutally and randomly to later be resurrected magically in one way or another. *After meeting Roflgator and being wing-manned and paired with various dates on April 14th, 2018 the real Kenzo later joined his chat afterwards and thanked him for hanging out with and helping a sad old man find love. *His avatar is based off of the fisherman from Half Life 2: Lost Coast. *He once appeared as another alternate character and fought in the fighting pits as 'KenzoKappa'? *He once had a short fling with Lady Knuckles in an alleyway in Bricktown, admiring the fact that "she has no teeth". *Being a Swede his timezone for visiting The Gator RP Group means he has to join very late or early in the morning in order to play with the group. Links *YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCXHVMWlchdQbIfmoIHX8Yyg *Twitter: https://twitter.com/kenzokuk Video Clips 2018 *Archived Video - NgnTimmeh translates for Kenzo (aprox. 4 minutes of viewing) *Depressed Kenzo FeelsBadMan *Humnoi vs Kenzo *Cucking "Jessica" (Chipz) *Eating urinal cakes *Playing the piano *Receiving the blessing of Blue Man! *Fighting Harly being agile like a snake in the battle arena after getting full body *Sacrificed on Sorry and Dangos Wedding part 2 *Kenzos funeral *Kenzo omg *Sacrificed by Arcadum on WiFi and Paige Wedding *Old man war cry! *Kenzo and Lady Knuckles *Poor Kenzo dies again 2020 *Thumbs up for Uzu *Kenzo won't tolerate violence against women *The pinnacle of VRC Roleplay (Fighting Kuri) *All According to Kenzos plan? *S0ra adds dubbing to the end of the fight *Sacrificed a third time Gallery Kenzokuk Blessed by Blue Man1.jpg|Kenzo getting blessed by Blue Man Kenzo sacrificed.jpg|Kenzo sacrificed by Arcadum during a wedding Kenzokuk.jpg|Poor old Kenzo lost in The Great Pug trying to eat a Urinal Cake Kenzo in the cage.jpg|Anime boy Kenzo stuck in a cage in The Lair of Roflgator KenzoKappa.jpg|'KenzoKappa'? Kenzo and Foreigner.jpg|Foreigner as 'Elon Musk' and Kenzokuk as 'KenzoKappa?' Kenzo and Harly.jpg|Anime boy Kenzo, Buza and Harly in the fighting pit in The Lair of Roflgator Kenzo vs Harly4.jpg|Fighting against Harly Kyana and Kenzokuk.jpg|Kyana and anime boy Kenzo HeGone abusing Kenzo.jpg|Kenzo and HeGone in a domestic dispute HeGone abusing Kenzo2 he hits back.jpg|After being beaten, Kenzo hits back HeGone abusing Kenzo3 oops.jpg|Kenzo accidentally knocking out HeGone Humnoi by Kenzokuk VRChat 1920x1080 2018-08-29 13-34-15.655.png|"Dancing" with Humnoi Rofl 18th 33 Kenzo.jpg|Young Kenzo has a fling with a catgirl at The Golden Gator Rofl 18th 30 Kenzo on a date.jpg|Young Kenzo on a date Rofl June 16th 2019 21 Kenzo flowers.jpg|Brought flowers Rofl Feb 7th 2020 14 Kenzokuk.jpg|Kenzo at The Royal Gator Rofl Feb 7th 2020 48 Kenzokuk before being sacrificed again.jpg|Sacrificed. Not again... Rofl Feb 7th 2020 49 Retrieving Kenzo from Hell again.jpg|Retrieved from Hell another time Category:Humans Category:People Category:Characters